


Pink screws Yellow Imposter

by KingFranPetty



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bad Flirting, Bad Humor, Bad Jokes, Blushing, Comedy, Dirty Jokes, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, F/F, Flirting, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, In-Jokes, Inappropriate Humor, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Jokes, Lesbian Sex, Mild Sexual Content, Moaning, Multiple Orgasms, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Some Humor, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26605129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: This is mainly crack. Do I need to say anymore?
Relationships: The Imposter/Crewmate, Yellow/Pink
Comments: 10
Kudos: 77





	Pink screws Yellow Imposter

Yellow walked up to the vent, they opened the vent and looked inside it. They looked deeper into the vent and tried to back away. However, Yellow found that they were stuck. Not only that, they were stuck in a lewd position! Hopefully nobody would see her like this. She might be able to get out of the vent.

Then footsteps sounded, getting closer and closer.

Yellow scrambled to get out but only found herself bent over on her knees with her behind in the air. The footsteps stopped and a voice spoke, "You are... In the vent." It was Pink. Pink knew she was an Imposter. Yellow sobbed, "Yes, I'm sorry Pink. I didn't want you to find out so soon... I liked you and now you probably hate me." A hand felt her bottom and then under that. Yellow whimpered needily but tried to avoid sounding desperate, "W-Wh-Wha-What are you doing step-crewmate?" She could feel herself blush hard.

Pink backed away and explained, "I'm sorry, I was trying to help you out but..." Yellow spoke up, "Touch me more Pink. Please." The hand returned and felt her more deeply. Yellow gave a small moan. Pink felt the underside between the legs. The Imposter inched her legs open a little by little bit. The sweetie pie non killer moved against the hand with need. The pink crewmate with a flower unzipped the pants and brought the suit's pants half way down. The yellow Imposter bit her tongue to keep herself silent. She knew the vents would echo her noises if too loud.

Pink flower felt between the legs then started to rub deeper. The pink crewmember asked softly, "Would you like me to stop?" The yellow suit was breathy as she spoke, "Please keep going." Pink rubbed harder. Yellow whined and whimpered lustfully. The pink astronaut slipped two fingers in then moved in and out. The yellow alien grunted and then melted in a moan, finally breathing heavily short breathes. The human leaded in, laying against her and whispered, "So adorable and you haven't killed anyone, maybe you can be useful for something." The alien made a lewded noise as the fingers moved faster.

The yellow "crewmate" puffed and huffed as she replied in blushy embarrassment, "Pink, what do you mean by being useful?" The yellow fake gave breathy words as her legs shaked, "Oh goodness, I'm being so lewded. I think I'm going to... Going to..." Yellow muffled herself as the moan poured loudly. The noise was damped enough to not be here everywhere. Yellow found herself barely able to keep herself up. She groaned lowly and quietly for a long time.

Pink took out her fingers and used the other hand to gently pet her.

The Imposter weakly shaked in her voice, "Pink, I love you." The crewmate sweetly comforted, "I love you too." The crewmember strapped on her strapon. She grabbed her sides and aligned her. Pink inserted herself between the legs began to move. Yellow yelped at the suddenly insertion. The crew lady moved faster and harder as she used her. Yellow gasped and moaned as her knees grew weak. The yellow "crewmember" gave out, knees buckling. But Pink held her up and screwed her relentlessly. Yellow whimpered weakly as she was used relentlessly. 

Finally, Yellow yelled out again. Then Pink entered her from the behind. 

Among the crew, there were a bitter groan. More sex noises echoed and vibrated through the vents. Everyone mentally noted to themselves that Yellow and Pink weren't responsible for any murders taking place at the time, for they were once again having sex on a vent. For some ungodly reason.

The End.


End file.
